


The Meaning of Life

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some conversations are beyond explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen - 04/06/2002.

Dicing a pile of vegetables for the station’s dinner, Gage found himself wondering what was the point of it all? Every day, time after time, they made dinner, ate, cleaned up and it was over and done with until the next meal.

Picking an onion up, he stared at it.

Roy lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading to find Gage looking at an onion. Before he could stop himself, he asked the question.

“Johnny, what’s the matter?”

Gage’s face was serious as he held the onion toward Roy.

“What’s its purpose?”

“What?”

“This onion. What’s its purpose in life? It gets planted, it grows, some farmer sells it to a market, then we chop it up and eat it.”

Roy looked blankly back at Gage. Why did he even ask? When would he learn to not ask Gage questions? He could have kept reading the paper, but noooo…he had to ask.

Gage shook the onion in his hand.

“What’s the meaning of its life Roy? It’s here, then it’s gone!”

Cap who had walked into the kitchen and had caught the tail end of the conversation stepped up to Gage and snatched the onion from his hand.

“I’ll tell you its purpose you, twit! It’s food! It makes the soup taste better so get chopping!”

He slammed the onion down on the chopping board and walked away.

Gage frowned at the doorway that Cap had gone through.

“Man, what a grump.”

Gage picked up the onion and began dicing it, Roy ducked down behind the newspaper glad to avoid any more discussion on the topic, and the onion served its purpose in life.

END


End file.
